


Falling Through the Rabbit Hole

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Early Days, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Origins, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley felt like Alice falling into Wonderland when she entered her new life with Joker as her guide into this new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Free Falling

Free falling into the vat of bubbling murky chemicals had felt like Alice falling through the rabbit hole, falling for what seemed like forever and fearing that at the bottom only a painful death would await her, but that hadn’t happened. Harleen had fallen, she hadn’t screamed or cried, but had kept silent and determined that no matter what she was going to prove herself to the Joker and she was going to see if the chemicals would change her or kill her. Into the warm almost burning liquid she had gone, she had sunken into it with eyes closed and her body limp; whatever was going to become of her she was going to let come over her. The falling had changed to floating, floating down towards the bottom of the vat, but suddenly she wasn’t going down anymore. She had felt arms wrap firmly around her middle and now she was going back up, her head breached the surface and she felt a hand move from her waist to the back of her head cradling her. Slowly she had opened his eyes and looked at his face; at first he had looked concerned and worried, could he actually feel worry?

The conflict of worry and concern left his eyes when he realized she was in fact alive. She took hold of his upper arm pulling herself up against his body, she smiled, and then she laughed. If she was Alice falling down the rabbit hole then she had finally reached Wonderland, he grinned at her as if he were the Cheshire cat ready to lead her through this new world. In the chemicals they had kissed, he kept a firm grip on her to keep her from slipping, she buried her fingers in his green hair. She let out a laugh as he plunged them both under the surface and back into chemical bliss, it was the end of the doctor and the beginning of somebody entirely new.


	2. Training to Survive

In the beginning he was the Cheshire Cat leading her and teaching her about this new world, this new life. He ordered his best henchmen to work as bodyguards to her for the times he couldn’t be around to ensure her complete safety, he bought and stole her the best weapons and taught her what she needed to know about fighting.

Living in Gotham she did have knowledge on how to defend and protect herself, but there was only so much that a self-defense class or some posts on the internet could tell you. He taught her how to defend herself in a whole new way, how to take a life. When they trained it was tough, she knew from the get go that he wasn’t holding back. At the beginning it was hand to hand and no weapons, at first she would lose. He would catch her off guard or pull something unexpected, she would in some way as most people do fuck up and next thing she knew she was pinned against the floor with him straddling her and his hand wrapped firmly around her throat making it near impossible to breathe. He would grin down at her, his eyes had the most manic sort of a glee to them as he stared down at her in this position. She didn’t feel much fear, she just glared pointedly up at him then took hold of his wrist digging her sharpened nails into his skin until he would let go. 

Over time she got better, she got faster, and soon enough she could have him on the ground beneath her in no time at all. There was something exhilarating having him pinned to the ground, both of her hands wrapped around his throat squeezing hard, and still he grinned up at her and there was an excited light in his haunting blue eyes.

Next they would try fighting with weapons, he would have a knife and she would have nothing. She knew even back when she had been Harleen that Joker was a master with a blade. The man knew how to work a gun, but when he had a bat or a knife he seemed to be the most comfortable. It took her longer to learn how to fight him this way, how to finally get him and disarm him. 

Months of working on it, months of learning about different weapons, and the general weak points of other people and she proved to him that she was strong and that she could catch on quickly. 

Despite the fact he didn’t really want to say it she could sense a sort of pride from him, he was more than willing to let her hit the ground dead, but he was relieved that she hadn’t. She was surviving and striving and for that he began treating her in a newer way, a way she could never really explain too well in a few words. For the most part she was his lover, she was his equal, and sometimes she felt like his greatest enemy or even his biggest flaw.

Her strength earned his respect though, her ability to pick out which of his men were ready to fuck him over was something that helped him immensely. Her ability to manipulate those who owed him made him the richer, she was valuable and he told himself that was exactly why she was still alive, but there was always something more.


End file.
